Tom
Thomas "Tom" Ridgewell is a main character in Eddsworld, who is inspired and voiced by Tom Ridgewell (although voiced in earlier episodes by Alex Labbe, and voiced by Edd in his first appearance). Tom's character is known for having a blue hooded sweatshirt, no eyes (but Vision), large spiky hair (which he called "Steve" in Moving Targets) and a round, spherical head. He is shown to be the dumb and funny one out of the three. '' His mom was a bowling ball and his dad was a watermelon, explaining his lack of eyes and round head shape. He hates Tord the most as shown in 25ft under the seat and in Behind the Scenes. He is also known to hate Canadians. He is best known for hating Christmas. In Zanta Claws, he was up on the roof trying shoot Santa Claus with a bazooka. In Xmas Day, he's the only one not excited for Christmas. In Zanta Claws 2 he is given his most wanted gift, a pair of eyes by Zanta, but when Zanta tries to shoot Santa, after he accidently shot him in the arm, he jumps in front of Santa and the laser reflects of his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. This burns his eyes though and he is once again eyeless, saying he hates christmas at the end of the flash. His hate for Christmas is truly shown in Zanta Claws 3, where he steals Zanta's sleigh and sets out to destroy Christmas once and for all. He is eventually stopped by Edd, Matt, Santa, and Zanta. Tom may be the stupid one (As seen in Spares when he mistook milk for white paint and drank it even after Edd had told him it was white paint) but in Climate Change he was shown to be smarter than Edd and Matt. In real life, Tom is known for modifying Edd's Internet accounts to his choosing. For example, he wrote "TomSka was here ;)" on Edd's YouTube account, and wrote that he is devilishly handsome and that Edd wants to marry such a great guy on Edd's Twitter account. Tom is famous for making Cakebomb and Asdf movies 1 2 and 3. List Of Tom's Holy Lines thumb|right|190px|Examples of Tom's Holy _____ on a _______ Lines.1:Holy Trombones on a pogo stick! (Zombeh Nation) 2:Holy Sock Puppet in a Saussage Factory! (Hello Hellhole) 3: Holy Crap! (Later changed to Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener! after realizing it wasn't random) (Ruined) 4:Holy Happy holidays in a -------- (Zanta Claws) 5. Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase! (Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bang, Boom, Splat! (during his 'MC Tom' Rap)) 6:Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board! (Spares) 7:Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten! (Spares) 8:Holy Reused Joke on a web toon! (Spares) 9:Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck! (Moving Targets) 10:Holy Beach ball in a Blender! (Eddsworld Competition (referenced by Edd, never actually said by Tom himself)) 11: Holy Hot Dog on a toaster! (Climate Change) 12:Holy Pug in a Pizza Box! (WTFuture) Future Tom Future Tom appears in WTFuture with Future Matt to the present with an extra time machine to find Future Edd and stop him from trying to kill Edd. When Tom see's himself, he says "Why the eye thing?" "Remember that laser you took to the face?" "Uhhh......Yeah?" "Cancer." That refrences to the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special, " Zanta Claws II". In the special, Tom is hit in the face with a laser. When Edd whacks Future Edd with Tom's bass, he and Tom both yell "NO, SUSAN!". After Future Tom's blast reflects, a pole crushes him, Future Matt and Tom. Gallery OldTom.PNG|Tom as he looked like with a unibrow in older Eddsworld Videos. Newspapers.PNG|Tom reading a newspaper. Camera.PNG|Tom with a bazooka trying to kill Santa Claus HappyTom.PNG|Happy Tom. YAYRUNNING.PNG|Tom running in circles. Thinking.PNG|Tom thinking up film ideas. TomwEyes.PNG|Tom with eyes. FutureTom.PNG|Future Tom. Yayandstuff.PNG|Tom decked out in building gear. Tomclones.PNG|Tom Clones with Tord. TomW.PNG|Tom with a Tomee Bear and a bottle of Smirnoff. Woahness.PNG|Tom with his hair (Steve) shaved off. 2011-01-12_1912.png|A drunk Tom trying to snipe Santa and his reindeer. battle.png|Zanta and Tom having a guitar battle. ZA11.PNG|Tom on his way to destroy Christmas. Tomreallife.jpg|Tom in real life. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people